Hunger Pains
by AoStH Unlimited
Summary: Somebody has stolen all the food on Mobius! And now our heroes must find the culprits before they, along with everyone else on the planet, starve to death! AoStH Fic
1. Chapter 1

"Hunger Pains"  
  
By: The Members of AoStH Unlimited (LipGlossGurl88, RogueA007, Vicious the Katana Guy, Climbing Gecko, Toni the Mink, and zekenfiscom)  
  
http://pub73.ezboard.com/baosthunlimited (Come join the fun!)  
  
****  
  
It all started on a hot day in Mobius. It was so hot, people were even urging for water and food. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were together, on their way to a nearby chili dog stand.   
  
"Man, it's hot out here! And I'm hungry!" Tails told Sonic with a hot look on his face.  
  
"I know, lil' bro. I am, too." Sonic replied. "Besides, we're almost to that stand."  
  
And then they were at the chili dog stand. Sonic ran and Tails flew to that chili dog stand for 10 chili dogs.   
  
"May I help you?" the employee at the stand asked.  
  
"I'll have 10 chili dogs to go, please." Sonic told him.  
  
"Sorry, no can do."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because somebody took all of the chili dogs on Mobius and we don't know who took them. That person told me last night that he's gonna use it all to poison everyone on Mobius and now we're doomed. Sorry."  
  
Sonic and Tails looked at each other funny. "Oh well. We'll leave." Sonic and Tails told the employee as they walked off. The two found a bench and sat down.   
  
"What are we gonna do now, Sonic?" Tails asked hungrily. His stomach began to growl.  
  
"I don't know, lil' bud. But we'll find some chili dogs, somehow." Sonic replied, also hungrily. Sonic's stomach growled loudly.   
  
"Oh, my stomach..."   
  
Sonic stopped. "Wait a minute....poison everybody on Mobius..." He then looked at Tails, who looked at him, for Tails knew what Sonic was thinking. "Robuttnik," they both said at the same moment.  
  
"Well, I don't know why he wants to use chili dogs to do that, but I bet it's him! Let's go Tails!" Sonic grabbed Tails' hand and walked off as fast as he could (Being how he couldn't run at the moment.) towards Robotnik's fortress. They arrived a a little while later, and Sonic kicked in the door, taking up a heroic pose as he entered.  
  
"Alright Robotnik, where are all the chili dogs!?"  
  
However....it didn't seem to be Robotnik. Robotnik was sitting in an armchair, drinking a soda and watching some sort of TV program. "What are you talking about, you blasted pincushion??" Robotnik said, turning his head to see the two.  
  
Sonic and Tails then saw Knuckles leap down next to him. His face was boiling with anger and fury, and his violet eyes were pulsing along with his breath and heart.  
  
Knuckles screamed, "My ants! You took away my ants!" After that, two girls popped out from opposite doors, while Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were in the center. The girl to the left was Amy, and the girl to the right was Cream, holding Cheese in her arms. All three weren't happy campers either.  
  
Amy screamed, "You took the Chili Dogs away! Now Cream and I have nothing to eat!"  
  
Cream shouted, "Give them back!" And Cheese made some angry Chao squeals.  
  
Robotnik mumbled, "Oh boy."   
  
With the push of a button, Robotnik flipped off his TV. He knew he wouldn't be able to relax until he cleared these pests out, "For the last time, I did not steal your disgusting food!"  
  
Cream and Amy scoffed at that remark, but Robotnik growled and continued, "As a matter of fact, that is the STUPIDEST plan I have ever heard of!"  
  
Knuckles started to chuckle a bit, but Robotnik still rambled on, "A genius such as I would never concoct such a-"  
  
Sonic leaned over to Tails, "Ya know, I think Eggbelly is telling the truth... for once."  
  
Tails nodded, "Yeah, he's never acted like this be-"  
  
"SILENCE!" Robotnik erupted, "First you break into my fortress, THEN you accuse me and NOW... YOU WON'T EVEN LET ME FINISH MY SENTENCES?!" He cursed under his breath and threw his remote at Knuckles, who luckily ducked.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Big the Cat was pouting as he lifted up his reel from the lake. He had caught no fish for the entire day. Fish in that lake were used as food by many other Mobians, but he always let go of the fish he caught.  
  
The only thing in the water he caught was Froggy, whom he had caught many times. He had been bored of fishing the same creature over and over again.  
  
He noticed men on nearby fishing boats were getting upset at the fact there were literally no fish in the lake.  
  
Big said, "This isn't good. There aren't any fish in the lake. I'm gonna see what Amy is up to, if she is having any problems." And so, he dialed Amy's phone number on his cell phone, which he held the reciever end to his ear.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at Robotnik's fortress, Amy's phone began to ring. She immediately got her phone out and held it to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Amy..." Big answered. "....it's Big the Cat. Is this a bad time to call ya? Is there something going on?"  
  
"Well, somebody took all of our chili dogs and now we have nothing to eat!!!! Cream, Cheese, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and I are hungry and we don't know what to do here!!!"  
  
Big shook his head. "That must be awful!! Besides, I heard something about that that person who stole the chili dogs will poison it and when the chili dogs come back, it'll poison everybody on Mobius!!!!"  
  
Amy had a strange look on her face. "Ugh!! Gross!!!"  
  
"Well, gotta go fish some more!!!!! I need to try to find a different creature besides Froggy!!!!"  
  
"I know how it feels to catch Froggy all the time when ya fish. I'll see ya around."  
  
"You too, bye." Big told her before he hangs up the phone and continues to fish.  
  
Amy hangs her phone up, also. "You guys, that was Big who called. He knows about the chili dog situation. He says that the person who took the chili dogs will poison it and when they return, it'll poison everyone on Mobius!!! Ya guys, this is serious!!!"  
  
Tails and Sonic looked at each other. "Oh no!!! If there's poison on the chili dogs, I can't even eat them!!! I'm just gonna have to starve!!!!"  
  
Sonic rubbed his stomach. "Yeah, and our stomachs will growl forever until the day we die!!!!" Sonic's stomach started to growl for a little bit.  
  
"Wait a minute. We don't have to go hungry for the rest of our lives!! We can find out who stole the chili dogs and get him before they're poisoned!!!"  
  
Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cheese, and Cream thought about it for a minute.  
  
"Sonic, I see your point." Cream told him. "That's a good idea."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Knuckles asked. "Let's find out who took the chili dogs now!!!"  
  
"Yeah!!!!" Sonic said with enthusiasm. "I'm up... over... and GONE!!!!!!" as he took of with his fast speed.  
  
"Sonic!!!! Wait for us!!!!!" Tails yelled. Then everyone else followed Sonic. 


	2. Chapter 2

The employee at the chili dog stand boredly tapped his fingernails against the counter. Business sure was slow when chili dogs were stolen to be poisoned.  
  
Just then, he jumped up upon hearing a sudden breakage of the sound barrier, and the very next second, a blue hedgehog, wearing a detective suit, had stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Oh... weren't you here before?"  
  
The hedgehog nodded. "Sonic's the name. Sherlock Sonic!" He introduced his gang once they approached. "This is Tails Watson, Number One Amy, and..... er... They're Knuckles and Cream."  
  
The two rolled their eyes. "Hey..."  
  
"Sorry guys, but Sherlock Homes really didn't have so many people following him!" Sonic laughed nervously.  
  
"Can I... help you?" the employee asked.  
  
Sonic leaned over the counter to be eye to eye with the man, "These missing chili dogs... tell us what you know!"  
  
"I already told you. Some guy came last night and took all the food, saying he was going to poison them!"  
  
"Number One Amy, take notes!" Sonic ordered.  
  
Amy immediatley pulled out a notepad and began scratching in words. "Some guy... last night... poison food..."  
  
"Tell me... this 'guy'... what did he look like?"  
  
The employee thought hard on this. "I... think.. it was too dark to see! I couldn't make out."  
  
Amy wrote down, "Too dark..."  
  
"How about his height?"  
  
"Er.... Uh... I guess... tall?"  
  
Amy wrote, "Tall..."  
  
"HOW tall?"  
  
"Taller than... me of course, since I'm a midget."  
  
Cream giggled, but Tails elbowed her.  
  
Amy wrote, "Man is midget..."  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes. "Thanks. I guess that'll do. Number One Amy, review the notes."  
  
Amy looked up, almost suprised. "Uh..."  
  
"Come on Amy, just read what you wrote down."  
  
Amy blushed, and slightly giggled. "Whatever you say!" She looked down at her pad, "Sonic & Amy Forever! I love you, Sonic! Sonic And Amy To be Married. Amy Slash Sonic.... and I drew a couple hearts."  
  
Sonic shook his head. "We'd... better go find some more clues. Come on!"  
  
Right after everyone left, the man let out a sigh of relief. "That was a close on...."   
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and the gang walked around Mobius trying to find more clues about the chili dog situation. Then all of a sudden, 15 to 20 people are surrounding Sonic and the guys. They were holding signs up and had anger in their eyes.  
  
"Wha... what's goin on here?" Tails asked with fear.  
  
"YOU stole our chili dogs!!!" one guy yelled.  
  
"We're now gone hungry!!!! Give us our food back!!!!" a teenaged girl shouted.  
  
Sonic and his crew came closer to each other, nervous as heck.  
  
"Bu.... bu... but......" Amy muttered.  
  
"But WHAT?" the girl asked.  
  
"What she is trying to say is..... all of us didn't take the chili dogs." Sonic explained to the furious people of Mobius.  
  
Then everybody looked at each other. "Then WHO did?"  
  
Sonic came up to the audience (which were the 15 to 20 people) and stood up straight like a detective.  
  
"Every good citizen of Mobius!!!!" Sonic started out. "I am a witness on this case. I know you all have heard that the person who stole the chili dogs will use them to poison you all and everybody else on Mobius. Right?"  
  
"We've heard." everyone shouted.  
  
"Does anyone here know who took the chili dogs?"  
  
"No."  
  
Sonic then ran up to a tall man with paper and a pencil in his hands.  
  
"Do you have any clues or 'where-abouts' of this chili dog poisoner and stealer?"   
  
The man rolled his eyes, trying to remember what happened. "Well..... it was late last night and I got a little hungry, so I went to this store on west Mobius that opened 24 hours to get some chili dogs. I came up to the chili dog aisle and saw a man with an orange beared and a "Snack Shack" hat on, who was a midget. I ran up to him. I asked why he was taking all of those chili dogs and he told me that he was gonna take every chili dog and use it to poison everybody on Mobius. That's all the info I can give you."  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic was taking notes. "Thanks for the info." Then, he ran up to Knuckles,Tails, Cream, Amy, and Cheese to read the notes outloud.   
  
"Gang," he started out, "I've got the info from one man. Here's my notes that I took from him. 'Felt hungry.... Went to store to get chili dogs..... Saw man...... Had an orange beared and Snack Shack hat on..... Told man that he'll steal all chili dogs and poison them..... Man is a midget.' "  
  
"Wait a minute....." Cream started out. "That man who stole the chili dogs sounds and looks awfully familiar."  
  
"You're right." Tails said. "Who was that man??"  
  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, and Amy thought about it for a long while.   
  
***  
  
"I KNEW it all along!!!" Knuckles hissed, as he held the collar of a frightened, bearded lady at a nearby circus. "YOU took all our food, didn't you?? DIDN'T YOU?!"  
  
"Knuckles, you leave that poor bearded lady alone!" Amy scolded.  
  
Knuckles turned back, eyeing her and the rest fiercely. "Why? It's obvious SHE'S the culprit! Orange beard, midget size...."  
  
"Knuckles, you can't just assume it's someone off the bat!" said Sonic, "We need to look for more thorough clues!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Knuckles slyed, "Then how do you explain.... THIS?!" He held up high an ant farm.  
  
Cream gasped. "SHE DID DO IT!!!"  
  
"Gimme those!!" the bearded lady shouted, snatching them back, "They're for the fire-breathing ant acts in an hour!"  
  
Knuckles glared at her, "I'm onto you..."  
  
"And I'M onto YOU!!!" exclaimed a voice. And just then, a giant fish hopped on Knuckles' back, laughing insanely.  
  
"Hey!!! Get offa me!!!" Knuckles waved wildly to try and grab the fish off. "STUPID CIRCUS FOLKS!!!"  
  
Sonic shook his head, "Talk about a red herring..."  
  
Tails and Amy ran inside the tent looking for the bearded lady. "Wait a second! We need to ask questions!"   
  
Amy and Tails looked around in the tent. The darkness obscured their vision and they couldn't see.  
  
Amy pouted, "How in the heck am I supposed to find her?"  
  
Tails moaned, "Oh Amy, that's the only entrance into the tent. We will find her."  
  
"Hey, how come I can't move my arms?"  
  
"I can't either! I feel like i'm tied up or something!"  
  
A voice screeched, "You are!" The lights suddenly flashed. Tails and Amy saw that they were tied up in chains! The bearded lady had a vile grin on her face. She cast her eyeglasses away, revealing her blood red eyes.  
  
Amy screamed, "Mother Robotnik!"  
  
Mamma Robotnik screeched, "You call me Mamma Robotnik you prissy girl! My son was innocent! Eggman can't seem to do anything himself, so you can thank me for taking your food and poisoning it!"  
  
She then stood next to a large, draped object and pulled the cover off of it. It was a red-orange convertible!  
  
A crane pulled on Amy's and Tails' chains, carrying the two. They plunged into the open trunk after the crane let go. Mamma Robotnik ran and jumped into the car. It was built to drive on the left side of the road, with the steering wheel on the right side.  
  
After a bunch of ant farms were loaded into the trunk, the trunk popped shut, and Amy and Tails were trapped. As soon as Mamma Robotnik pressed a button, a refrigerator on a wheel and axle drove itself and hooked up to the convertible.  
  
Mamma Robotnik started the car and screeched, "Yeehaw!" as she drove through the tent. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey watch OUT!!!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Cream as he and Knuckles dove out of the way of the oncoming convertable.  
  
"Stupid Sunday drivers!!!" Knuckles shouted, waving his fist at the speeding car.  
  
"Tails! Amy! You two alright?" Sonic called, peering into the tent.  
  
Cream was close behind. "It's awfully dark and quiet in here, Mr. Sonic. Do you think something may have happened?"  
  
"Definetely... No sign of Tails, Amy, OR that bearded woman..."  
  
"A HAH!!!" Knuckles chimed, bouncing in from behind, "I TOLD you it was her!!! Look!" He pointed to an empty shelf. "That ant farm is gone!!!"  
  
"Boy... your head must be harder than that Master Emerald you guard!" Sonic sneered, "WHAT makes you think it was that stupid bearded woman??"  
  
"Perhaps this may help, Mr. Sonic," said Cream as she held up an orange beard.  
  
Sonic took it an examined it. "This looks like that woman's beard.... but if that beard was fake... then... that must mean.... THIS CIRCUS IS A FRAUD!!! SHENANNAGINS!!!"  
  
"THAT... or it was just a decoy to throw us off guard," groaned Knuckles, "I mean, who woulda thought a fake bearded lady would be the culprit?"  
  
"You did, Mr. Knuckles," said Cream.  
  
"But you're right, Knux," said Sonic, "Whatever that was, I bet she knows what's just goin' on here! Come on!"  
  
But just before the trio could leave, the entrance closed tightly with a steel door.  
  
"It IS a decoy!!!" cried Cream, "We're trapped!!!"   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Mamma Robotnik snickered as she drove into a driveway. It led to the Mobian Mental Institution for the Criminally Insane! The concrete building spanned four stories and stretched very long.  
  
Mamma Robotnik jumped out of the car and screamed, "I'm home!" Two of her friends, one an old man dressed in a 1930's suit with the cap, and another, an old lady dressed in a purple gown, ran out the door.  
  
The old lady screamed, "Mamma Robotnik, where were you?"  
  
"Mabel, I put Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends out of businness!"  
  
The old man gawked, "Really?"  
  
"That, and I brought two of his friends home!" She lifted the trunk and pulled out the chained Tails and Amy. They were silenced by their own fear.  
  
Mamma rejoiced, "You will love them, Stanley! They are going to helplessly watch while I distribute the poisoned food! They will also make great punching bags! Is the staff of this place going to mind?"  
  
Mabel said, "After my friend, Brandon Quark came in and took the staff hostage, they won't mind! This place is now ruled by us old people!"  
  
Mamma said, "Good! Let's take these kids and the food inside! I'll go poison it shortly!"   
  
***  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get us out of this!" Sonic and Knuckles both exclaimed as they immediately launched themselves at the steel door. Sonic tripled spinned for all he was worth as knuckles pounded the life out of it with his fists. Cream had leapt back and covered her ears as the boys clanged and banged against the door. They kicked up a mess of sawdust in the process and she patiently waited for it to clear up.  
  
When it did, both Sonic and Knuckles were leaning against the door and panting heavily. They had only made a few dents and scratches in the massive door.  
  
"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Knuckles! Are you alright?"  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"Well, we aren't getting out that way," Sonic indicated the door.  
  
"Well, if we aren't gettng out THAT way," mumbled Knuckles, "Then how pray tell ARE we gonna get out??"  
  
Cream felt her way through the door. "Face it, lil' sis," said Sonic, "That door is almost 100 feet thick! If WE can't get out, then there's no chance you're gonna find a way..."  
  
"I found a way!" Cream chimed.  
  
"What??" a bewildered Knuckles ran over to the young rabbit, who was knelt by the circus cover.  
  
"Have any one of you even considered opening the SIDE of the tent?"  
  
Sonic rolled his eyes. "I coulda thought of that..."  
  
Cream held the tent up, letting Knuckles and Sonic slip through, then walked out herself.  
  
"Good job, Cream! Now let's head off where that car was goin'! I doubt it just tried to run us over for kicks!" Sonic grabbed Knuckles and Cream's arms and took off   
  
Cream, Sonic, and Knuckles followed the general path of the red convertible, not knowing what was ahead.  
  
Cream asked, "Mr. Sonic, do you know any bearded ladies?"  
  
Sonic said, "Actually yes. I know a lunatic named... Momma Robotnik... wait a minute."  
  
Knuckles said, "I get it! She is doing this!"  
  
Cream asked, "Mr. Sonic, who is Mamma Robotnik?"  
  
Sonic said, "Lil Sis, Mamma Robotnik is Eggman's mom. She sometimes tries to take over Mobius like her son does."  
  
Knuckles said, "She prolly came back to her insane asylum. Let's go there."  
  
And so they ran. Eventually, they found an ocean! There was no bridge, but there was a pier meant for boarding a ferry.  
  
Sonic screeched, "Whoa, end of the line!  
  
Knuckles peered around a dock, and said, "The ferry is closed. I guess you have to hang onto me. I'm the only one who can swim across! The asylum is on the other side." Knuckles was right, for a sign was put up reading: Ferry out of service.   
  
Sonic looked down at the ocean water. "Bleech!" he sneered, "I hate water!"  
  
"Not me!" Cream chimed, squeezing into a green innertube with a blowup giraffe attached to it, "I love water!"  
  
"Come on, you guys," said Knuckles, "Just take my hand and I'll get us over there in a jif. Come on! You want to eat tonight or not?!"  
  
Sonic sighed, "Oh okay... You better not drown, though!"  
  
Knuckles smirked over to Cream. "Hey Cream... I think_Sonic's_the one who's gonna need that blow up innertube!"  
  
SPLASH!  
  
Into the water they went. Sonic grabbed tight onto Knuckles' arm for dear life, as Cream simpily held the echidna's other hand while happily paddling her own feet to get across.  
  
"See, Sonic?" Knuckles said, "This isn't so bad, now is it?"  
  
"Yeah... until a giant robotic whale surfaces to eat us all!"  
  
Knuckles cocked an eyebrow, "You worry too much..."  
  
"I do, huh? Then what do you call THAT?"  
  
And with that, a giant robotic whale surfaced high from the water.  
  
Cream shrieked. "That's a trap too!!!"  
  
"Watch out, Knux!!" Sonic cried as the whale opened its mouth wide to devour the trio. 


	4. Chapter 4

The whale opened it's robotic "mouth", trying to suck Knuckles and his two friends into its mouth.  
  
Knuckles screamed, "I'm trying to paddle away, but that stupid whale won't let me!"  
  
Cream asked, "Mr. Knuckles, what happens if we get sucked in?"  
  
"The stupid whale would dive to the bottom, and we would all drown."  
  
Sonic screamed, "That's nice and all, but get us out of here!" Alas, even with Sonic and Cream's support, the suction was starting to suck Knuckles and his friends towards the whale.  
  
And all of the sudden, a huge fishook grabbed the robotic whale. It thrashed and rocked the fishing line, yet it could not get itself free.  
  
Knuckles yelled, "Big!"  
  
Big reeled up the shark, and tossed it onto the ground, several hundred meters from them. The whale shattered into pieces.  
  
Big the Cat was on a fiberglass boat, about twenty-five feet long.  
  
Big said, "Well, looks like you guys need to cross the ocean a few meters to the other side. The mental house is over there. Would you like to cross over on my boat?"  
  
Sonic squealed, "Sure thing!"  
  
Big tossed a ladder down from his boat. Knuckles, Sonic, and Cream climbed on.  
  
Big moaned, "Let's hope we can get the fish back!"  
  
Cream whimpered, "And the chili dogs, too..."  
  
Big said, "Get ready, kids!" as he started the engines of his boat. He then drove off towards the island which Mamma Robotnik's insane asylum was on.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Momma and her friends at the home had hung Tails and Amy from the ceiling, using the chain that was wrapped around them.  
  
"Let us outta here!" Amy shouted, "You give women a bad name!"  
  
"You give leading ladies a bad name, you pink Sonic-In-Drag!" Momma sneered.  
  
Amy gasped, then growled feriously, "Oooo! You're lucky I can't reach my hammer! Then you'd be sorry!!!"  
  
Momma only laughed, "How patheticly adorible! There's nothing you brats can do! Except, of course, be my guinea pigs!"  
  
"Guinea pigs?" Tails asked, not liking the sound of that.  
  
"Irene, I believe this here poison is finished," chimed Mable, walking out of the kitchen while holding a cauldron-sized pot with a green substance inside.  
  
"Perfect!" Momma gleamed, "Now... what was your favorite food again?"  
  
"Chili dogs!" Tails chimed, but got kicked in the shin by Amy. "Ow!"  
  
"Quiet!" she hissed.  
  
"That's what I thought," Momma purred, as she pulled one out along with a ladle. "How would you young ones like a nice, delicious fresh chili dog...? With my 'special ingrediant' added?"  
  
"If that 'special ingrediant' doesn't mean cheese, then count me out," said Tails.  
  
"Me too," said Amy, "Especially when that ingrediant is_green_"  
  
Momma poured the green poison from the ladle onto the chili dog. "Well, given the circumstances, you REALLY have no choice! Now to see what this stuff can REALLY do!"  
  
Grabbing Tails' head tightly so he wouldn't move, Momma inched the poisoned chili dog closer to his mouth. "Ooopeeen wiiide!" she sing-sang menacingly.   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Brandon Quark sat on an easy chair in his laboratory. His monitor was turned on to the image of Mamma Robotnik trying to force the poisoned chilidog into Tails' mouth.  
  
He said, "Ahh, I remembered meeting Mabel over the insane asylum. She introduced me to all of her friends." The image switched to a picture of the smirking Mabel and Stanley. In the picture, two more old folks came in. One was a very tall old woman and one was a very short old man. Both had name tags on. The lady's name tag read "Annabelle" and the man's name tag read "Gustavus". The two joined in with the smirking and poisonous grinning.  
  
He continued, "And when I talked to the bearded lady, I found she had a son, whom sent me home South a year ago. Since she and her friends don't like Eggman, I'm going to outmuscle him as soon as the rest of the population gets poisoned!" Then the picture switched to an image of the poison vat.  
  
And Brandon Quark laughed maniacally.   
  
"Master," a low, deep, monotone voice had caused Dr. Quark to cough and sputter in the middle of his laugh. He glanced over fiercely.  
  
"DOOFUS II, how DARE you interupt me during one of my gloating sessions??"  
  
"Please forgive me master," the extremely polite robot answered, "But there are intruders coming this way via the ocean."  
  
Quark leaned back on his chair, placing his webbed feet up on the control panel, "So what? My mechanical whale will take care of them."  
  
"I'm afraid that is inadequete, my lord," said DOOFUS II, "They have managed to eliminate that obstacle."  
  
"WHAT?!" Quark cried, jumping forward, "That's impossible!! Nobody can defeat my Mecha-Shamue!! Unless...." His eyes went wide with fear, "No way! Momma got rid of him! Plus he can't even swim! DOOFUS II, check out the scene! If it's Sonic and his friends, then destroy them at any cost! I'll warn the others!!"  
  
"At your service, master Quark," DOOFUS II saluted, then morphed into a liquid substance and floated away.  
  
Quark grabbed a microphone and grabbed Momma's attention, just before she could get the chili dog into Tails' mouth. "Momma Robotnik!! Bad news! Apparently the hedgehog is on his way!"   
  
Momma screamed, "Wait, I thought I destroyed him! I'm gonna..." She trailed off when she saw Sonic, Big, and Cream standing near the doorway to the room.  
  
Sonic said, "Hello!" He sported a mischevious grin. Momma Robotnik turned around to see the chains binding Tails and Amy break apart. Knuckles jumped down, blowing on his knuckles as soon as he and his two friends landed.  
  
He cried, "Ouch, slashing apart chains isn't good on one's knuckles."  
  
Doofus II had just arrived on the scene. It morphed into a sumo wrestler.  
  
Each good guy and bad guy chose an opponent. It was a six on six. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic was face to face with Mamma Robotnik. Tails had Gustavus, Knuckles had Stanley, Amy had Annabelle, and Cream had Mabel to take out. Big had Doofus II as a sumo to take out. Mamma and her cronies were on the outside of a ring they made, and Sonic and company were on the inside.  
  
Sonic moaned, "This ain't pretty, but I guess each guy has to take one old wierdo." He then shook his head.   
  
Just as the heroes were right about to ensue their battle...  
  
*GROWL*  
  
No, not a monster, or even a vicious robot... but rather the grumbling of their stomachs, as they all were half-starved, and all fell straight to the ground on their faces...  
  
"Oh right..." Sonic moaned, "We haven't eaten anything all day..."  
  
"So... hung...eee...." Amy wimpered.  
  
The others were bewildered, but wound up laughing insanely. "Looks like our plan is already taking affect!" Momma laughed, "Of course, there's STILL Step 2 to finish!"  
  
"Step.... two?" Cream asked, weakly lifting her head up.  
  
"Why yes, you poor dear," Mabel sneered, and held up a familiar chili dog with a green substance, "Would you like something to eat, honey? Like this fresh chili dog?"  
  
"Chili dog?!" Cream exclaimed, jumping straight to her feet, "You don't have to ask me twice!!" She snatched the chili dog away from Mabel, opening her mouth wide.  
  
"Cream, DON'T!!!" Tails shouted.   
  
Cream looked at Tails with a strange look on her face. "And why can't I eat this?" she asked him, furiously. "I'm hungry and I HAVE to have a chili dog!!!!"  
  
Tails could hear the sounds of the stomachs of Sonic, Amy, Big, and Knuckles.  
  
"My.... stomach..... is...... growling!" Sonic moaned slowly and hungrily.  
  
"We have to eat tonight!!!" Knuckles shouted.  
  
"... Or we'll all become anorexic!!!" Amy started to blurt out.  
  
This was what Tails heard in the background. "This is because the green stuff on the chili dog isn't chili." he told Cream.  
  
"Then...... what is it?"   
  
"It's ummm...... the poison. Momma Robotnik put it on there with the help of Dr. Quark and her friend, Mabel."  
  
Cream had an intense look on her face.  
  
"Uh.... oh....."   
  
Mamma grabbed Sonic and pinned him onto the wall.  
  
"Well, i've got the upper hand. You guys haven't eaten for a long time, so I can just do whatever I want to you. In that case," she pulled out a poisoned chilidog and finished, "I will get rid of you, and your friends too!" Doofus and each her friends grabbed one each of Sonic's four smaller friends, whom were struggling for their very lives. Big and Doofus were wrestling each other in a desperate match.  
  
Sonic said, "I would rather not..." as he kicked her in the gut with his pointy soap shoes. He then pulled a nearby fire alarm, causing fire horns and sprinklers to go off.  
  
Water was sprayed all over the facility, shorting out Doofus and getting the old people wet. Doofus II morphed to his original form in utter failure.  
  
Big lifted it and tossed it out of the window.  
  
Big said, "That's one down, five to go."  
  
Mabel screamed, "My hair!"  
  
Mamma Robotnik yelled, "I'm gonna make you guys pay! This sound is hurting my ears!" Knuckles, Tails, Amy, and Cream were all let go.  
  
Knuckles panted, with a burning sensation in his violet eyes.  
  
He moaned, "You hags are really pushing my luck. Maybe I am weak, but I can still take you out..."  
  
Sonic said, "I don't think we will last too long. This hunger is really starting to hurt."  
  
Cream said, "Guys, I think I bit into the chili dog..." And sure enough, the half eaten chili dog was being sogged on the floor.  
  
Tails screeched, "Oh no!"  
  
Cream panted and sweated. Her breathing became heavy, and the poison was starting to take effect on her.  
  
Knuckles boiled with so much rage that he smacked Gustavus and Stanley cold, before panting in weakness.  
  
Amy yelled, "We have to find an antidote!" as she smacked Mabel over with a weak hammer throw.   
  
Momma laughed histarically, "An antidote!! That's a good one! I may be old, but YOU kids are living in the past! This special poison of mine doesn't HAVE an antidote! Like I would make one for you to just take and foil the plot!" She clawed at Sonic, whom jumped away lightly.   
  
"Big, take Cream and get somewhere safe!" Tails called.  
  
Big nodded, and mosied on over to Cream, who was squatted down on her knees, grabbing her chest, breathing heavily as the water level was beginning to rise up to her lips. Just as he picked her up, he noticed a fish with a green subtance on it float by.  
  
"Ooo! A fish! I'm so hungry!" He picked up the wet poisoned fish and immediatley threw it into his mouth.  
  
"No, you idiot!!" Knuckles yelled, "IT'S POISONED!! REMEMBER?!"  
  
But amazingly, Big didn't suffer the same symptoms as Cream. Instead, he simpily patted his belly, licking his lips. "Yum yum!!"  
  
Sonic cocked an eyebrow, "Hey! Big's not poisoned!"  
  
Momma looked with utter disbelief. "What HAPPENED?!?!"   
  
Big said, "I guess the poison doesn't work on me. This poison Mamma Robotnik used doesn't affect cats!" He gobbled up a serving of the fish, making him a force to be reckoned.  
  
He jumped onto Mabel's face, knocking her out. He then threw Annabelle onto the floor.  
  
Mamma Robotnik screamed, "Egad!" She tried to run away, but Big grabbed her and tied her up.  
  
She screamed, "I'm the one supposed to win! Not you!"  
  
Sonic panted, "Now I know that she didn't poison ALL of the chili dogs. I think we have to find the rest of the untouched food..."  
  
Amy said, "Who should we take Cream and the sample of the poison to?"  
  
Tails cried, "It looks to me as if Cream will only hold out for a day. Twenty-four hours is all the time we have to find an antidote. There has to be a way to neutralize the poison..."   
  
"I got it!" Sonic called, "Knuckles, if you can still glide, take Cream over to Professor Von Shlemmar's lab."  
  
"THAT bozo??" Knuckles cried, "You're gonna trust Cream into that nutty professor's hands??"  
  
"He made be absent minded, but he DOES work wonders!" said Sonic, "Now get going! Cream doesn't have much time!"  
  
"And here!" Tails handed the other half of the chili dog Cream bit into, which was now soaking wet, to Knuckles, "Take this to the professor too!"  
  
"You guys are insane..." Knuckles muttered, taking the chili dog, "But since I'm hungry and Cream's dying, I'll do it..." He took Cream from Big into his cradling arms, and raced out of there.  
  
"Big, you watch over Momma Robotnik and the other lunatics, while Amy and Tails come with me to find the food!"  
  
"Rodger!"  
  
"My name's not Rodger! ..... but let's get going anyway." 


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic, Tails, and Amy raced together to find whatever clean food they could. But there wasn't alot of luck.  
  
"Oh maaan...." Tails moaned, "At this rate, we might as well starve to death!"  
  
"Don't give up, Tails," Sonic encouraged, holding his arm to keep him up, "Just hang in there! I know you're hungry, but if we don't find the food, we WILL starve to death!"  
  
"Sonic! Over here!" Amy called from the other end, looking through a door. The duo rushed over to see what Amy was looking at.  
  
Sure enough, there was what looked like to be the entire population of food, all on a conveyor belt, hooked to a machine that poisoned the food going in it.   
  
Sonic looked over at the controls. He pressed the off button, but the machine wouldn't turn off. Sonic kicked the machine, but it didn't shut off.  
  
Tails said, "I thought kicking it makes it work better?"  
  
Amy chimed, "Leave it to me!" She slammed down her hammer on the controls, halting the machine.  
  
Sonic cried, "Whew! Now we have to trace the path to see where the machine poisons the food. We will eat all food before that section."  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles the Echidna arrived at Professor Von Schlemmer's laboratory. Holding Cream in his hand, he tapped the professor's back.  
  
He turned around and cried, "Oh, hello! Who are you?"  
  
Knuckles cried, "I'm Knuckles! You've seen me before! How could you not know it's me?"  
  
"And who's the rabbit girl you are holding?"  
  
"She's Cream, and you haven't seen her before though. I was wondering if you could come up with an antidote. She's poisoned..."  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Amy were stuffing their faces. They found the chilidogs that were not poisoned.  
  
Sonic said, "Yum, this is good schtuff!"  
  
Amy squealed, "I can't stop eating them!"  
  
Tails said, "But you can't eat all of them. The people need 'em too, ya know?"  
  
Sonic said, "Yep, that's true. What was that sumo robot guy back there?"  
  
"Judging from the design, I guess it's Brandon Quark's followup from DOOFUS. I've been studying Eggman and Quark for some time."  
  
Sonic yelled, "Let's head out to quark's lab!" The three walked outside.  
  
Tails chimed, "I'm going to airlift you to his base! I cracked into his computer system last month, and I found where it is!"  
  
  
  
In his lab, Brandon Quark was pouting, slamming the keys on the keyboard.  
  
He yelled, "How could those kids do that? That cat wrecked my robot!" Then, someone tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, who is there?" Before his own eyes, he saw Sonic, Tails, and Amy with mischevious grins.  
  
Sonic asked, "Did you think you would get away with another world domination scheme? Didn't think so."  
  
Quark yelled, "Security!" One by one, three humanoid robotic drones approached Sonic, Tails, and Amy. The robots, however, had four arms. Tails tried to fly around them, but one grabbed his arms and legs. Sonic tried to run into one, but the robot dodged and he fell flat on his face. Amy slammed her hammer onto the floor, missing the third robot. That robot grabbed her hammer, and decided to play another game of tug-of-war. Amy was struggling to keep her hammer. She knew she would be finished if the robot took the hammer from her.   
  
"Hey, let go!" Amy said as she and the robot kept pulling on the hammer, getting into a stalemate, but then Amy got an idea and she and the robot started grabbing higher parts of the hammer until the robot sqeezed it's hand almost at the top, but then Amy grabbed the top and yanked the hammer out the robots hand, whacked the robot and sent it flying into a wall.  
  
Meanwhile Tails was still being almost pinned down by the second robot, but suddenly a hand came up and tapped the robot's shoulder. The robot turned around and saw Big standing behind it. Big and the robot just kind of looked at each other for a second and then Big lifted up his fishing rod and lightly whacked the robot on the head knocking it out cold.  
  
"Whew.. thanks Big." Tails said. "but what about Sonic?"  
  
And then Sonic replied happily. "I think Sonic's cool" as he stood over a pile of junk that was a robot.  
  
"Almost there.." Dr.Quark said as he slowly tip-toed toward the door.  
  
"And where do you think You're going?" Amy says as the good guys turned around toward Branden Quark.  
  
"Uh oh.." says Dr.Quark as he turns around nerviously facing Sonic and the others.  
  
"Uh.. out of here!" Dr.Quark says as he tries to run out the door, but then Big just takes his fishing rod at the evil doctor which it catches him and wraps around him.  
  
Sonic says "Hey, nice going Big"  
  
Big wheeled in Dr.Quark and Sonic starts to talk.  
  
"Ok, we've had enough goose boy, we're taking you back to the asylum"  
  
But Dr.Quark started to chuckle evily and then he said, "Ha! that's if there's anybody left to hold me there"  
  
"Huh?, whattya mean?" Tails asked.  
  
"You fell for our distraction, now Momma probably has enough poisoned food for the whole world!" Branden said excited.  
  
Sonic says worried. "Uh oh.. guys I think we'd better head back to the asylum and fast!" Sonic takes Tails and Amy's hands and speeds away.  
  
"Hey! Wait for me!" Big yells as he ran after them with Dr.Quark still tied up in his fishing line,the fishing rod is over his shoulder so the doctor is dangling behind Big.  
  
As Sonic, Tails, and Amy arrive at the asylum they find that just about everybody is still conked out and tied up except for one..  
  
"Hey.. where's Momma?" Amy says looking around.  
  
Then from the background an engine noise can be heard.  
  
Sonic says "What the heck is that sound?"  
  
"I think it's coming from the conveur belt!"  
  
Sonic and the others run to the conveur belt finding that it's moving again.  
  
"Oh boy.." Amy said worried.  
  
"Well this looks suspictious" Sonic said sarcasticly.  
  
"Where's the poisoned food?" Tails said.  
  
Tails then noticed that the conveur belt was moving toward a room they haven't seen before and they just walk through and look on as they're in a round room where a huge version of a harrier jet sits in the middle of the room with a huge cargo bay, probably where all the food was, and then they see Momma Robotnik in the cockpit. She notices Sonic and the others and says.  
  
"Ha! Thanks to old Branden, I can finally go to step three!"  
  
Sonic says "Let me guess.. step three is to poison everybody."  
  
"Yep, thanks to you little welps I don't have enough poison for the world,but at least I can still poison a country or two, ta-ta!"  
  
Momma started the engines and then took off through the roof.  
  
Sonic says quickly "Shoot! Quick Tails, give me some air service!"  
  
"Right Sonic!" Tails say as he starts flying and Sonic jumps and grabs his hand. Tails lifts Sonic toward the jet, the jet makes it the sky and Sonic and Tails get close to the giant jet,but Momma notices.  
  
"Oooh no you don't!" Momma said as she pushed a button that says "afterburners" the jet speeds away blowing Sonic and Tails back.  
  
"Crud! she's getting away!" Sonic said.  
  
"Now what'll we do?" Tails said worried as they watch Momma's jet get further and further away. 


	7. Chapter 7

A click echoed through Tails' mind. He put Sonic down on the ground with Amy.  
  
Sonic asked, "What about the Tornado II?"  
  
Tails said, "I'm getting her solo. You guys watch over the rest of Mamma's friends. Untie the workers as well."  
  
Sonic replied, "Okay." Tails pressed a button on his remote. A miniature airplane flew in out from the middle of nowehere and landed nearby Tails. He hopped into the cockpit and winked at his friends. The Tornado II lifted off, hot in pursuit of Momma Robotnik's jet.  
  
Momma Robotnik was laughing at the thought of mass murder. Then, a boom ended her laughter. She looked at her rear view mirrors to find that one of her wings was on fire. The Tornado II was behind her.  
  
She screamed, "You guys never give up!" She dodged a few of Tails' missiles, before she launched a cluster bomb at the Tornado. The Tornado II dodged that and fired a shot into Momma Robotnik's engine. Her aircraft eventually was losing plenty of altitude. It crashed into a ditch nearby Professor Von Schlemmer's laboratory.  
  
Tails landed the Tornado II nearby the wreck of Momma Robotnik's airplane. Momma popped out, trying to run away. Knuckles landed next to her and slammed her in the face with his fist. She fell down flat on the ground with a broken nose. Tails hopped out of the Tornado and tied Momma Robotnik up. The struggle of Sonic and company was finally a victory for them.  
  
Tails cried, "Knuckles, I thought you were hungry."  
  
Knuckles laughed, "Thank god the nutty professor kept those ramen cups in the pantry."   
  
Upon hearing the massive aircraft crash in his front yard, he scooted to the front door and opened it, peering out at the scene.   
  
"I coulda sworn Garbage day was Wednesday," the professor commented, scratching his scalp.   
  
Sonic frowned, "Professor! We're not garbage collectors! It's me, Sonic!"  
  
The professor adjusted his glasses, "Oh! Of course you are!" He suddenly paused, "Are you sure it's not Wednesday?"  
  
Amy giggled and Sonic slapped his forehead, "Nevermind. How's Cream?"  
  
"Oh, terrible!" The professor made a disgusted face.  
  
Everyone looked disappointed as the professor ducked back into his lab for a moment. He returned with a big bowl of a stinky, gray substance, "I've tried everything, but it still tastes like old sneakers. I think I added too much limburger..."  
  
Sonic fell over anime-style and then hopped back up, "No! Cream the RABBIT!"   
  
Professor Von Schlemmer dropped the bag beside Mamma Robotnik and pondered this for a moment, "Oh Yes! What a polite little girl! I was able to develop a synthetic antidote, and she's doing fine."  
  
Everyone looked quite relieved. Amy and Tails ran inside the lab and found Cream walking towards them. She greeted them and they gave her a big hug.   
  
Cream said, "Yea, thanks Professor." Professor Von Schlemmer lit up at her comment.  
  
Tails said, "You missed a lot, Cream. Quark's lab is out of commission, and the mental house is finally under control by the staff. Mamma Robotnik should be going back very soon."  
  
Sonic said, "I think we should have a banquet as a celebration."  
  
Knuckles added, "It's so fitting considering our situation."  
  
Cream asked, "When should we hold it?"  
  
Sonic replied, "Tommorrow night. We'll have enough chili dogs for eight."  
  
***  
  
The following night, while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, the Professor, and Cheese had a nice banquet, Mamma Robotnik was stuck in a cell in the mental house, stuck with nothing but a flat bed, a commode, and a television. She tried flipping channels, but all she saw were run-down UHF stations loaded with informercials starring Wes Weasley.  
  
She cried, "I hate the television here! Ouch! My schnoz! Ever since that red echidna broke it. Ow!" And she clamped down on her nose.  
  
End. 


End file.
